Doubting
by Chesha-Cat
Summary: Zim submits. Dib has won. But not all is as Dib thought. Zim starts saying things, and starts changing Dib's mind, making him doubt. (ZADR and mentioned RAPR. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for later chapters.)


Zim resisted the urge to laugh evilly as he dashed home from Hi-Skool. Six years. Six bloody years of living on this foul-smelling planet and he had finally come up with the perfect plan. He slammed into his house and shut the door, shredding his disguise and heading for his lab. He immediately called his Almighty Tallest, grinning excitedly. He frowned a bit when they didn't answer.

"GIR!" He roared. "You know what to do!" The small robot behind him gave a goofy salute before setting to work on hacking the Massive's answering system. "I must tell my Tallest about my latest plan to explode the Earth's sun!" Finally the computer got through, the video link setting up instantly. The Invader was unsurprised to see both his Tallest on Red's throne, kissing passionately. Everyone on Irk knew Red and Purple were together in that way

"MY TALLEST~!" Zim exclaimed, startling his leaders. Purple got up from Red's lap and sat in his own throne, avoiding eye contact a he blushed furiously. Red, on the other hand, stormed to the screen.

"What do you want?!" He demanded.

"I came to tell you my latest plan to-" Zim started, then jumped as Red interrupted him

"I don't care about your stupid plan!" The leader fumed. "It was never a real mission in the first place! Why would we care about your stupid plan for a fake mission?! We don't need you, Zim. You're useless, you loud, obnoxious, overconfident, destructive MORON! Never contact us again! We don't want to hear your voice, let alone see your stupid face!"

With that, Red disconnected, leaving Zim with a sad, pathetic expression. After a moment of shock, Zim broke. He began to sob as he fell to his knees, forehead on the desk as his claws dug into the metal. Gir tried to get his Master's attention multiple times, but Zim simply ignored the little robot, staying where he was until he stopped crying, and only slumping against the wall when he was done.

Dib walked out of Hi-Skool the next afternoon, suspicion and possibly concern brewing in his mind.

"Where has Zim _been_ all day?" He asked himself. "I better go to his house and investigate. I haven't seen him since yesterday. He must be planning something. Something big."

The now 18-year-old Dib left the school grounds in a run, making a beeline for Zim's hideout. He stopped at the purple door and lifted his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could. Not by Zim, but by his little SIR unit, GIR.

"Oh hi Dibbeh~!" The robot exclaimed. "Master's not feeling too well, he doesn't wanna talk to anyone. Bye~!"

"No wait! GIR!" Dib demanded, stopping the robot from closing the door. "Just… let me see him. I just want to make sure he isn't planning anything."

"I don't think I'm supposed to-"

"I'll get you a taco."

"OKEY~~!" GIR stepped aside at the mention of tacos. Dib smirked. He knew how the robot worked. At least for the most part. Dib walked inside, then to the back of the kitchen, to the toilet. Making a disgusted face, he stood inside the bowl and flushed. Moments passed, and he was sent to Zim's secret lab. Dib looked around, confused for a moment as he didn't see the Irken at first. Then he spotted the curled up ball or green and pink on the ground by the main computer. The boy resisted the urge to run to Zim, feeling something, concern? No… but definitely something was pulling at his heart. He worked his way to the alien nonetheless, and was rather surprised when he set his hand on the Irken's shoulder and wasn't slapped.

"Zim? Are you ok?" he asked. Zim didn't move. His antenna had grown, now reaching the base of his neck, especially since they were down, flat against his head. Dib took the chance and reached over, petting one antenna. Zim shivered, obviously holding back a moan. He slapped the human's hand away and looked up, tear-stained magenta eyes glaring at him.

"What do you want, Dib-worm?" he demanded. "Can you not see I'm depressed? I am not in any mood to deal with your pathetic human antics today."

"Zim, you've been down here all day. Are you planning something?" Dib asked. Zim sighed and put his head down again.

"No, Dib-stink." He said almost sadly. "I won't be planning anything anymore."

"What? But why?" Dib asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it isn't our business, stinky human!" Zim yelled, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Zim. What's wrong?" He asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"Nothing, Dib-worm." Zim insisted. Dib sighed, then smiled evilly as he saw his opportunity. He pulled out his special cuffs, slapping each one around Zim's wrists. The alien snapped his head up again, wiping away a tear. "What are you doing, Dib-beast?!"

"Taking my chance. Zim, you're mine now. I'm going to expose you." Dib said almost coldly.

"…." Zim paused, then shook his head, antenna still flat against it. "Fine." He said after a moment. Dib was almost startled. There was no fighting, no struggle, no commands.

"w-what?" Dib asked, eyeing the aline suspiciously.

"I said fine, Dib-stink!" Zim snapped, startling the human. "If you're going to take me, take me now." Dib blushed at this double meaning, eyes wide. "It isn't like I have anything to fight for anymore…"

"What do you mean? You're done taking over the earth?" Dib pressed. Zim growled loudly.

"Just because Zim is not fighting you does not mean that Zm is going to tell you everything." He spat. Dib rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Fine. Let's just go already." He said, pulling on the cuffs. Zim rose to his full 6'1" height, granted to him by the fact that Earth's gravity was much lower than Irk's. He was four inches over Dib, who stood at 5' 9". The alien looked almost intimidating now, with his eyes almost always narrowed in suspicion, and his antenna down against his head. Dib walked Zim out of the lab, up to the house, then outside, holding tight to the chain that lead to Zim's cuffs. Zim didn't argue or struggle, only walked out with Dib, no longer concerned about his disguise. The two ignored any and all stares from passersby, and only kept heading straight to Dib's house. Neither one was quite ready for the challenges ahead, however, nor would they be.


End file.
